


just as sweet

by ruche



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, humor possibly, the sex comedy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruche/pseuds/ruche
Summary: “I seem to remember you saying you value my honesty,” Felix continues, annoyed. “That I only ever say what’s on my mind. You fuck like a beast, Dimitri.”Dimitri furrows his brow. “Have you ever seen a beast-- fuck?”or: Old habits hit hard and also cause issues in the bedroom. It is nice, actually, for Dimitri to havenormalproblems.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	just as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally just  
> Felix: Talking In That Way He Does  
> Dimitri: i love you but can you please stop being a freak for like five seconds
> 
> I got stuck writing cringe sex and that is where I will remain for better or worse. It’s liberating at least, enjoy

Felix is quiet until he is not.

This goes for his attitude in daily life and doubly so for their time in the bedroom. 

And it has been _months_ since they’ve shared this. Dimitri feels as though he might break something-- the grand old bedframe, Felix’s pelvis-- with how uncontained his desire feels. Has he ever fucked Felix so hard? Has he ever been so tight, or moaned so wonderfully?

“How I’ve missed you--” Dimitri breathes, peppering kisses onto his sweetheart’s shoulder.

“So you’ve told me,” Felix says wryly-- Dimitri bucks his hips particularly hard and he grunts. “Yes, you great big _beast_ , there, _make_ me feel it-- _ah_ \--”

His arms can surely take the strain of supporting his weight, but he drops his upper body regardless. Dimitri’s eye traces the alluring curve of his back and he leans forward, panting. Fists a hand in that hair and _pulls_ , slamming himself into Felix all the while. 

He has no idea how Felix prepared so perfectly for this. The way his cock disappears into that ass is _spellbinding_. “Felix, you’re-- incredible. Will you come untouched? Just from…?”

He has only done so a few times. Dimitri is half-teasing, would not deny Felix any height of pleasure, but the idea of it fills him with a delightful sense of accomplishment. And at the sound of his voice, Felix shudders even more, rocking back to give as good as he gets. Dimitri feels his pulse pound in his ears. 

“Ugh… Ah-- Ah--! I’m so close, harder, boar!” he gasps, strangled and joyous. “Yes! Right there, boar! I--”

Dimitri pulls out. So quickly it astounds himself, really-- he holds the base of his shaft and catches his breath, as dazed as he is disgruntled. It’s an impressive show of willpower, even to his own mind. His aggravation comes as a shock as well, though they have been over this. 

“Felix, if you’ll recall--”

His lover slopes forward into the furs, groaning. 

“--I’m always pleased when you express your desire for me, but I have also made it very clear--”

“Ugh, _Dimitri_!” Felix amends. Or curses. His fist tightens where it’s laid out on the sheets. He huffs, shuffles his knees, props himself up on one hand. Still bodily offering himself for the taking-- though he doesn’t turn around, choosing instead to groan his aggravation to the empty room. “Dimitri, Dimitri, I’m sorry. I apologize. Alright? Continue.”

Dimitri’s tongue pokes out to wet frowning lips. A hand smooths across Felix’s ass, coming to rest upon a slender hipbone. “I’m afraid the mood has been somewhat dampered.”

“The _mood_ ,” Felix says incredulously. If Dimitri’s eye does not deceive him, his hips sway in the dim light. Beckoning. The tone of his voice is not so kind. “Whose fault is that?”

“You must know it’s an unsavory thing to hear,” Dimitri pauses, unable to help a scowl, “when we are being intimate.”

“Unsavory,” Felix repeats. “Sothis forbid I be _unsavory_ with the King of Fodlan.”

“Yes,” Dimitri replies, squeezing his hip. He thumbs at it, ignoring the linger of regret in his mouth. “Or-- he’ll simply have to stop pleasuring you.”

Felix resumes groaning into the bedsheets. Frustration, not pleasure. They sound worlds apart on Felix’s tongue. Sometimes Dimitri is so-- so careful not to aggrieve him in the slightest, so used to thinking of their bond as something precarious, undeserved. 

He is not very good at avoiding it. They have both become used to it. And Felix frustrates him in turn, and their friends cheekily call it _love_ , and the fascinating thing is, they’re right. 

“Could you look at me, love?” Dimitri coaxes. He is holding Felix in place. He can almost tell Felix is contemplating moving out of the position, so much less natural to him if he is not being plowed within an inch of his life. Perhaps, as Felix sighs and pillows his head on a forearm, glaring backwards, he is realizing Dimitri will not let him move. 

Felix’s expression is pinched, like losing a second of focus will have him choking on another apology. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Dimitri,” he sighs, pushing his ass back as if he can’t help it, “Dimitri, it’s been a month since I’ve had you like this.” 

“Yes,” Dimitri agrees.

“I am-- impatient.” He does seem to be just barely suppressing his annoyance, even as he arches his back. Pointedly. Grits his teeth as well. “Perhaps not thinking correctly. It’s-- ugh-- _difficult_ , to keep a clear head with your cock inside me.”

“I would never fault you for that,” Dimitri says diplomatically. He swallows, grips the shaft in question-- slicked but softening, having twitched with interest at the particular roughness of Felix’s voice. Yes, he does love the sound, if only…. “Although, some say making love is when one is most honest.”

Felix scoffs. “What a joke. Sylvain--”

“ _Felix._ ”

“Dimitri!” Felix snaps. His hips pull and strain from the king’s steely hold. “Finish what you started, or--”

“I have asked you to call me by name; that is not so much to ask.” Dimitri swats Felix’s ass-- playful, but miscalculated, leaving a light pink mark that Dimitri sees fit to ignore. Felix grunts, teeth grit, and Dimitri sighs through the sound. “Perhaps you’ll take care to remember it if we’re disciplined about this.” Then, finally, he lets go. 

“Don’t you dare speak to me of discipline,” Felix responds, his lovely voice thick and gutted. He flips over onto his back, hits the sheets with stubbornness set in every line of his face. Hope and desire, as well, though, so Dimitri cannot even begin to feel bad. Nor can he stop himself from placing a palm on Felix’s inner thigh. At least this brings a twitch of satisfaction to the corner of Felix’s mouth, if only for a second. 

“If not for the weeks apart,” he hisses, “I would have been dressed and leaving your damn room by now, you ingrate.”

“Oh, my sweetheart,” Dimitri sighs. “And I would have done anything in my power to stop you.”

Nearly red in the face, Felix furrows his eyebrows. Then he spreads his legs. Takes himself in hand, thumbs at the flushed, wet head of his cock, still fully hard. He must see the way breath simply leaves Dimitri’s lungs.

“Do you lie in your letters,” Felix begins, husky and demanding, “or do you ache for me?”

Dimitri smiles pleasantly. “Does a boar ache?”

Felix glowers at him.

“You’re not even looking for an apology,” he spits, upper half of his body curling up from the bed. “You just want to make me miserable.”

“Never,” Dimitri replies, placing a gentle palm over the center of his chest. His other hand slips from thigh to cock, to give Felix a stroke, a rub of the thumb-- then it travels lower to finger at his hole. Still hot and loose for him. It is nothing, to slip a finger inside. “You are otherwise so good to me, after all, Felix.”

“Then fuck me, Di-mi-tri.” 

He has the gall to part his legs further for Dimitri’s convenience-- even lifts and hooks his ankle on the bulk of his lover’s shoulder. He resumes tugging at his cock, shuddering, shameless. “There…” 

Dimitri is near certain he’s never seen anything so obscene. He adds a second finger, wriggles and thrusts them despite the awkward angle. Felix cuts his own moans short, already more than vulnerable in the loose, lovely splay of his body. The shaky rise and fall of his chest gives him away entirely. Dimitri’s eye traces the curve of one bare, toned leg, and his mouth-- well. He salivates. His cock throbs. He did not lie in those letters-- banish the thought. 

He swallows. Leans forward, as if truly curious. “So, you leave yourself open to a _beast_ like this?”

“I do more nights than not,” Felix sniffs, not wasting a second to reply. He considers himself, eyes darting to the side. “To my _husband_ , actually. No matter how he aggravates me. I’ve realized I--”

Dimitri waits in brief, withering silence. 

“Felix?” he prompts. Felix seems to go slack all over, even around Dimitri’s prodding, pleasuring fingers. Attentively Dimitri pushes them in up to the knuckle, taking unspoken pleasure in the way Felix huffs out a longing sigh. He flips a long strand of hair out of his face, and is once again manifest spitfire.

“Oh, just _fuck_ me, Dimitri,” he says, though he’s never quite gotten the knack for issuing orders. It wavers with longing. “I want you.” Then, with more certainty: “I won’t come without you.”

Dimitri leans in further still. Until he can surely see the enchanting slant of his brow, the color of Felix’s cheeks by lamplight. His free hand squeezes around one muscular thigh, reveling in the warmth of it. He can barely hold himself back, but, “Ask me once more?”

Felix’s handsome features wrinkle as if he means to growl at him. He stops just short, relenting, smoothing both hands sweetly down the inner seams of his thighs. Dimitri’s face heats to an uncomfortable extreme. 

“Dimitri, _sweetheart_ ,” Felix grouses. “Fill me up. Fuck me _passionately_. I want to feel it in the morning.”

Dimitri stares. Fed up, Felix fists a hand in his unruly blond hair and yanks him forward, meeting halfway in a delightfully forceful kiss. Dimitri gasps, and tries to lean in for another, but Felix has dropped back onto the bed as quickly as he rose. The heat of his gaze pierces straight through the heart. 

“Are you my husband or aren’t you?”

He really cannot ask for a better reaction. He swallows. “Settle, Felix. I’ll happily-- comply.” 

Nothing short of heavenly, to guide himself into Felix’s eager hole once more. It’s as good as the first time. He shudders and groans through it, and Felix’s legs wrap tightly around his waist. Dimitri huffs, laughter nearly spilling into Felix’s silently gasping mouth. He cants his hips slowly, slowly, and Felix groans back. His arms reach up and around and he digs his nails into Dimitri’s back. It does not feel spiteful at all, but.

“To keep me in place?” Dimitri asks as he thrusts deep and unhurried. Felix’s fingers scrabble across the breadth of his back, pull at the ends of his hair. He hums in contentment.

“ _More_ ,” Felix gruffs, but he’s whining-- _whining!_ Dimitri hides a smile against his cheek, clenches a fist in the furs as he works his hips.

“More?” Dimitri kisses his hairline. “How so, husband? Harder, faster, or deeper? If you could-- ah-- only pick one--”

Like this, he can feel every inch. Felix is overwhelmed, too, head lolling back. Dimitri can see how glassy his eyes are, how close he is. He’s compelled to kiss him. Just as slow and deep as he’s fucking him. Felix’s supple legs clamp around his hips. He tightens up around Dimitri’s length, too, makes his knees weak.

“Anything,” Felix urges, nails digging into his back, “Whatever-- whatever you want. You’re so fucking _big_ \--”

“Mmm. Close?”

“Dimitri. Dimitri. Oh, hah--”

It’s a good homecoming, he thinks.

He can feel Felix’s cock straining between them, smearing precum on his belly. To know that he’s doing the same thing inside of Felix--

He thrusts deep and grinds. Felix pulls his hair again, his voice an intimate murmur. 

“Give it to me--”

And Dimitri is loud when he cums first. Felix follows soon after, and does not let go of him as the afterglow settles. Dimitri quite likes when Felix is clingy. He gives him another kiss, a simple one. His back stings sweetly. It is already criss-crossed with scars, and the ones from Felix’s nails fade easy. But when they’re fresh, they feel so different… a reminder of pleasure. Dimitri offers a few more meager pecks until Felix is relaxed enough that he can pull out.

Ah, they’ve made a mess. Felix is slow to close his legs. He sits up, rubbing his face.

Usually Dimitri would ask if he wanted help cleaning himself out. Felix usually says no-- and this time Dimitri doesn’t ask. Felix peers at him sleepily, with something of an edge to it-- but when is there not? “Get some rest.”

Dimitri looks at him half-lidded when he skims fingers across his own abdomen, through Felix’s spend so he may bring it up to his mouth. Felix shivers, his reproachful half-smile just barely so. “Just because you cannot taste it doesn’t mean it’s not filthy.”

“Mm. It’s my husband’s,” Dimitri politely replies, settling back against the pillows. Few things relax him like Felix can. Though his… habit remains heavy on the mind. “Did you mean filthy as in ‘stirring’, perhaps?”

“Considering how often you release down my throat, I suppose you would know, b--” Felix stops. The bed shifts beneath them as he moves. “Nevermind. I’ll be back. Sleep.”

The lamp goes out. Footsteps away.

Dimitri heaves a great sigh to the empty chamber. Even now he is restless. The air is refreshingly cool on his warm skin, but his mind heats over so many thoughts of the kingdom.

Felix climbs back into bed not long after. He must suppose Dimitri is sleeping. If only that were the case. Felix is, at his core, very sweet, but cannot always be so. 

Time from that point on escapes him. He can’t quiet the energy within. Pirates, insurgencies, crop distribution… Felix. Eventually he turns over and takes a deep breath of Felix’s hair. He’s careful to be quiet, but then Felix turns over in his arms. Abashed, Dimitri opens his mouth to apologize, but not groggy in the least, Felix shushes him.

“Dimitri, listen to me,” he says, speaking into Dimitri’s collarbone, rather. “I don’t call you that to insult you. When we are intimate.”

Ah. Dimitri is not sure what expression he makes, staring forward into pitch darkness. Perhaps he tenses. Felix does not usually lie to him--

“I seem to remember you saying you value my honesty,” Felix continues, annoyed. “That I only ever say what’s on my mind. You fuck like a beast, Dimitri.”

Dimitri furrows his brow. “Have you ever seen a beast-- fuck?”

Felix scoffs. “I hardly need to. Am I wrong? You get so consumed with primal lust you don’t see anything else--”

“I see you.”

“Sure, as a hound stares down a field mouse.” 

Dimitri pinches Felix’s side. “Quite a vicious mouse you are.”

“ _Hmph_. You must understand what it’s like to hear you pant and grunt in my ear, Dimitri. You get… forceful. Bite me so eagerly with that dripping maw of yours, like you’re staking out territory.” The bed shifts once more. Felix moving to be face to face with him, their heads propped on the feather pillows as he takes a hand to Dimitri’s cheek. 

“You can’t keep your hands to yourself,” Felix whispers. “You grapple with me so desperately. Paw at every inch of flesh you can reach.”

“Ah. Just as you say.”

“Of course,” Felix huffs. “You have such excess of energy, such a wild, ravenous look in your eye… As soon as I rode through the gates-- no, all day you ogled me like prey.” 

“Are you going to write poetry about this?”

That would be quite charming. Felix is as passionate as he insists Dimitri is. Dimitri fears his ability to read people is not… optimal, but he does like to think he knows when Felix wishes to bed him. 

Which was all day. In fact, Dimitri had hardly been through the list of matters raised while Felix was away when he _strongly hinted_ they should adjourn for bed. Felix’s idea. Felix’s impatient gaze. Who ever heard of such prey? 

Felix growls. “Shut your mouth. On nights like this, you fuck me so hard I’m beside myself. It’s unhinged and uncivil, but there’s a reason I ask for more.”

This warms Dimitri’s cheeks. He does not want Felix to think of their love-making as unhinged or uncivil, but, perhaps, he’d let his feelings get the best of him this time. Felix had been gone for so long. He offered himself up so beautifully. Even though his vision is very much impaired, he tilts his head toward his lover as he continues to grumble.

“So it’s not…. There’s no intention to--” Felix takes a deep breath. “I’m not criticizing you.” 

Ah, Felix’s strange affections for his boar. It is a marvel, that he wishes to clear the air like this. How could Dimitri be anything close to angry? 

It is only his sweetheart’s bizarre tastes at work. If Dimitri befits those fancies, if he gives Felix something to crave, then he cannot find fault in either of them for it. Mostly. In any case, it falls to him to reassure Felix. He kisses his forehead.

“That is all well and good,” Dimitri says, “Thank you for speaking so honestly with me, my love. I do like your... way with words.”

Felix sputters. Halfway to _shut up_ when Dimitri carries on. 

“But I really am a simple man--”

“ _I know._ ”

“To hear you call my name as we make love is the height of bliss for me,” he says, stroking Felix’s arm. “On the long nights when you are away, I often think I would do anything to hear it…”

“Even stop fucking me in the middle of _fucking me?_ ” Felix gripes. So that’s it. 

“Ah. Yes, I suppose so,” Dimitri clears his throat. “I am sorry… Perhaps that was-- childish of me.”

Felix snuggles closer to him. Tries and fails to be stoic with his voice. “It was-- fine.”

Dimitri hums. The smile in the sound is obvious. “You did seem to like it.”

“You _are_ childish,” Felix snips. 

“I am devotedly yours,” Dimitri replies. “I suppose if you like, ah, fu-- fucking a beast, was it--”

“Shut up?”

“I am happy to oblige.” Dimitri ducks his head and nuzzles against him. “But you must know what I like.”

“Yes, you’re a very simple creature-- Dimitri.” Felix says. He leans up on an elbow and whispers huskily in his ear. “ _Dimitri._ ”

Ah. He is throbbing, suddenly. Felix’s hair tickles his face when he pulls away.

“There’s a good boy, Dimitri,” he says, in much the same manner that he speaks to his horse. Now he rubs Dimitri’s arm, though it must be clear to both of them that he desires his attentions elsewhere. “See? Inane. To think, just the call of your _name_ has you in rut--”

Dimitri snorts. “It’s the definition of tamed animal, is it not?” 

“You still fuck like a wild beast.”

“Felix,” he laughs. “You are precious to me. May I hold you?”

“Tch. What have you been doing…” Felix’s voice floats to him in the dark. But Dimitri hardly needs sight to find the curve of his ass beneath the sheets and squeeze. With his _paw_ , as it were. “Ah. You mean--”

“Yes,” Dimitri murmurs, shifting to make his hardness even more apparent to Felix. 

“Mm. Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> puts my face in my hands ive had enough of these guys  
> no but like yeah i thought "the way that felix talks about dimitri's beastliness borders poetic. now make him horny about it


End file.
